


Flibbertigibbet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [620]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and his basement. Not all is as it seems.





	Flibbertigibbet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/11/2001 for the word [flibbertigibbet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/11/flibbertigibbet).
> 
> flibbertigibbet  
> Archaic. a gossip.  
> a chattering or flighty, light-headed person.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #296 Sound.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Flibbertigibbet

A lot of people would assume that Gibbs liked the silence since he was always working down in his basement with his boat, but nothing could be further from the truth. As a Marine, Gibbs had gotten used to being a part of something without being in the thick of things or getting too attached as you never knew who you’d lose that day. Shannon had understood. 

When Gibbs was down in his basement, it wasn’t because he wanted to be alone. In fact, it was only the sounds of everyone he loved moving about their normal day that allowed him to truly relax. After he lost Shannon and Kelly, the sound of their laughter, their voices no longer filled the air. 

For the first time, the basement felt lonely. After a few years passed he got used to substituting the sound of the television for their voices, but it was never the same. It never would be the same.

Still life moved on and he tried to as well. Wife, after wife, fell by the wayside because they couldn’t understand how the basement was his way of being with them without being in the thick of things. His work at NCIS gave him some purpose, but he still missed the constant chatter that used to fill his house.

There was one person who made it better. A flibbertigibbet would describe him best, Gibbs thought. One, Anthony DiNozzo, who would talk about everything and nothing. That’s when Gibbs really started enjoying coming to work and feeling like he wasn’t alone at work at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
